I Said I Was Sorry
by densetsurei
Summary: One-Shot It was a special day for Bakura....but living alone all his life....the special day turned out to be his last....(twitch excuse the grammar errors...)


Here's a new story I wrote! Based on Bakura….I know there already many angst - drama Bakura fics, but I just felt really sorry for him today, and I felt that maybe I should just write a little bit of what I think Bakura is really like, not the cold and cruel person described in the manga and the show. Please R &R, even though I know somehow…it stinks. (T_T)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter One: Happy Birthday and Good-Bye  
  
It doesn't take a genius to notice that the delicate white haired boy was nothing but trouble for other students. If it weren't for the evil smirk and glaring eyes, he'd be a identical twin to Ryou. But he wasn't, they had different personalities. The boy's hair covered his eyes, but a sign of mischief touched his lips. The students stared at him, nervously watching the silver haired demon as he sat down. Some sneered at him, but made sure that he couldn't see, they weren't that stupid to mess with the meanest boy in Domino High. Others quivered in fear, and some just completely ignored him, hoping that he'd do the same to them.  
  
Bakura watched in disgust, but his murky chocolate brown filled in hurt. No one would ever acknowledge him as a person. He would forever be a murder with no soul. Bakura spied on Ryou, Yugi and his friends, they were laughing, having fun. Did they ever think of him as a friend? Was it even possible that he, the heartless Bakura, could ever have someone to care for him? Didn't they know……he hid his pain, he hid his anger, anguish, all of his emotions under the cold mask he wore? No one would ever know the true Bakura, because he would never shed the stone that covered his heart….no….Bakura would always be alone, and that's how he'd live forever.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The white haired boy…trenched through the rain…as he watched behind a tree. Ryou, and his friends were offered a lift by Seto's limo. Tears threatened to fall from Bakura eyes, as the car drove away, the rain poured harder. Strolling slowly through the rain, he watched as warm house lights lit the streets, no one was outside in the cold weather like he was. Sobs started to rack his body, no one was going to be there to greet him when he was home. He was all alone, Ryou was someone different from himself, Yugi's Yami had separated the two beings. Bakura was all alone now….darkness…..darkness would be his only friend. Rain soaked his thin sweater…Bakura didn't care. It would help wash away the pain…..agony….everything that he lived for now. Thunder flashed….  
  
Bakura didn't go home….there was nothing for him there. Instead, he continued to walk aimlessly around the streets. It was a special day today, but Bakura knew no one would remember. It was Bakura birthday…..but living alone his whole life…his birthday was more of a curse…than a blessing.   
  
" Why was I even born?" thought Bakura bitterly.  
  
As if the gods were answering him, the rain continued to pour harder…Bakura couldn't help but sigh. His birthday…..and no one would even celebrate it with him.   
  
" Some birthday." thought Bakura sadly as he watched the gloomy sky.  
  
Without warning….Bakura lifted his head…realizing that he had gone straight to Ryou's house, without even knowing it. Bakura watched nervously and suddenly heard laughter, gently walked to the window, he stared into the clear glass……….  
  
It was lit brightly….everyone was gathered there….ah yes….Bakura remembered Ryou saying something about how today was also a special day all around…today was also the New Years. His birth was on the day of new happy beginnings. But for him…there was no such thing as happy beginnings.  
  
Bakura watched sadly as everyone inside exchanged gifts happily, ate and drank. Pressing himself closer to the window, hoping to hear something of which they were talking about.  
  
" Hey Ryou! Here's your New Year's gift!" smiled Yugi brightly as he handed Ryou a bright purple package.  
  
" Thank you." smiled Ryou as he opened the present to find a new CD player.  
  
" I wonder where is Bakura?" asked Yugi as he sipped on the fruit punch, and next to him, Joey and Tristan were at the moment arguing over who got the last cookie.  
  
" I bet he's beating up someone right now." snorted Joey as he snatched the cookie from Tristan.  
  
"Joey! That's not the right thing to say about Bakura! Especially in front of Ryou" replied Yugi sternly.  
  
"No really Yugi, It's ok." smiled Ryou.  
  
" Are you sure? I mean...losing your darker half can kind of…weird….I mean, I was separated from Yami once and I always felt this part of me ripped away." replied Yugi kindly.  
  
" No problem, Yugi. Bakura and I are different people now, which means we have no connection to each other now." replied Ryou, but no one noticed the sad look as he replied those words.   
  
But suddenly everyone smiled as they spotted where somehow Tristan had snatched back the cookie and Joey and Tristan were now arguing and wrestling over the cookie….again.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Bakura bit his lip as he backed from the window and lightly ran from the words that haunted his mind.  
  
"Bakura and I are different people now, which means we have no connection to each other now."  
  
"Is that really what you think of me Ryou? Am I just a stranger to you now?" thought Bakura….as a pang struck through his fragile soul..  
  
Bakura ran blindly….and suddenly……stopped. What was he running from…it wasn't like Ryou ever cared for him in the first place. No one ever cared for him….he was alone his whole life.  
  
(flashback)  
  
Bakura plopped down exhaustedly, he had stolen some bread from one of the merchants and had been running from them. Bakura didn't have any money…he was forced to live on the streets. No one took care of him….the 4 year old boy quickly and hungrily ate the small bread. His stomach continued to growl, the stared at his hands, as if hoping that the bread would reappeared.   
  
Looking around the cold alley he had hid in, and spotted a ragged old blanket. Swiftly taking the blanket into his hands, he hadn't realized that evening had already fallen. Placing the blanket over the small body, Bakura shivered as the wind blew harshly at him. The thin blanket helped….but not much.   
  
As the wind blew hard around him, Bakura sniffed back tears as he pulled the small blanket closer to him. It had been such a long time ago his parents left him, and he was only a baby. Why did he have to live like this? Did he do something wrong? Was it his deserved fate to always live alone?  
  
Little Bakura slept….but nightmares haunted him.  
  
" Mommy…." sniffed little Bakura as a small tear dropped from his eye.  
  
" Daddy? Mommy…Why did you both have to die?" cried Bakura as tears feel rapidly across the smooth and pale face.  
  
" Don't leave me…." was Bakura's last words as he never remembered his parents again.  
  
The little boy curled smaller into a circle…..knowing someday….it would hopefully all be over.  
  
(end flashback)   
  
Bakura stared at the memory…..he really couldn't remember his parents. And now….he was here…breathing….blinking….thinking…..but was he really alive? What was the true meaning of Life?   
  
Bakura sat by the sidewalk….taking no notice on how it was already evening…and the stars were lighting the sky. Bakura watched cars pass by….the pain in his heart grew as he stayed longer in the rain. Soon…tears fell….Bakura was thankful for the rain, as it hid the emotions he flooded.   
  
Suddenly without warning, he was grabbed and shoved into a wall. Bakura's eyes widened with surprise at the sudden movement and then growled. He should've been more alert! Looking up…..he froze in shock…not 6 inches away from him was a weapon….but not just a dagger which Bakura would handle…it was….a gun.   
  
" Yo kid! Hand over your goods or the rain won't be the only thing spilling on the ground soon." snarled the boy.  
  
The boy holding the gun seemed to be no older than Bakura…but defiantly taller and stronger. At first sight you could only put up the words…Bully.  
  
" I don't have any." mumbled Bakura.  
  
" You don't know how many people always tell me that. NOW GIVE UP THE MONEY!" roared the boy.  
  
" I'm telling the truth! I don't have any!" replied Bakura.  
  
" Look, boy! I've got a gun, and if you don't give it to me now….I'll use it if I have to!" growled the boy.  
  
It was then Bakura realized the boy….was obviously stupid for his own good and was a kid who was just trying to act buff to boost his own ego. It occurred to him that maybe the boy was too scare to really shoot, and so Bakura decided to threaten him on his own. It was a risky chance...but it was better than arguing whether he had money or not if he really didn't.  
  
" You can't shoot me. You're too scared." replied Bakura confidently, although inside, he knew there was just the chance he would die.  
  
" I will! If I have to!" replied the boy….although Bakura could hear the nervousness in the boy's voice as he approached him closer.  
  
Bakura's chest was now touching the gun's point, and the boy continued to step back, clearly Bakura's plan was working...maybe he'd get out of this alive.  
  
" You can't shoot me and you know it." replied Bakura as he lifted his hand to grab the gun.  
  
Bakura's hand had finally grabbed hold of the gun and was moving it slowly away from his heart, although it still was in good direction of hitting his upper torso. The boy was trembling as Bakura had a nearly good hold away from his body when suddenly…..  
  
A flash of lightning stuck the nearby tree. The boy…still holding the gun…..startled by the flash….pulled the trigger.  
  
Bakura suddenly realized he was no longer standing…..looking down he saw the boy had shot him in the shoulder blade and blood was already spurting from the wound.  
  
The boy who had shot Bakura…gasped in shock and broke into a run, dropping the gun in the process. Rain continued to pour, Bakura's blood started to fill the streets.  
  
" Someone…please…" thought Bakura weakly…the lose of blood was twisting his mind.  
  
" Someone…anybody……" chocked Bakura as blood gurgled in him mouth and blood along his lips.  
  
Bakura could feel a sobs traveling through his body….By Ra he didn't want to die like this! Not alone…..not in the rain….not in a slow and painful death….  
  
So it was all true…he was born alone…and he'd die alone. Blood continued to drip….at the rate of blood loss he was going….he wasn't going to die now…no……he was going to live through pain before he died….but….by tomorrow morning dusk….it'd be all over…….  
  
" It's all perfect now" thought Bakura, " the day of my birth and the year of new beginnings was going to be my death day. It's amazing how so many wonderful things can happen in one day. I'm going to be rid of this world, and everyone will be happy."  
  
Bakura tried to ignore the pain…but the rain seemed to pierce the wound...as if pressuring him to cry in hurt. But no……..Bakura wouldn't let anyone know he was dying right now…….he wanted to die.   
  
"It's been known for many centuries that during a birthday…you make a wish." thought Bakura as he was blacking out, "Well...it's so convenient…..a wish….I suppose that….well…..I wish that Ryou will live happy without me. Yes…that's the perfect wish for tonight….the night of new beginnings."  
  
Bakura watched as the sky stopped raining….and the sun rose slowly over the morning fog.  
  
" It was my first wish…and it'd be my last……" smiled Bakura as he watched the sky flood with beautiful colors.  
  
All his life...he only knew of pain…suffering….and loneness…but now it was different….soon…..in a moment's time…..he wouldn't have to feel anything at all.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ryou woke up…the sun rose high in the sky. But there was nothing really to be happy about….  
  
Quickly dressing up for school…he walked down stairs….ready to make himself some breakfast. Turning the TV to the news….he started the pancakes.  
  
" As reports say a boy was left on Mornie Ave this morning-"  
  
Ryou stopped and turned around….something was going on…and Ryou's curiosity was as big as Yugi's, so he turned the volume higher as the smartly dressed woman continued to speak.  
  
" The boy seemed to be alive….but barely as it seemed that he was shot in the shoulder blade. Police estimate that he was shot around 10:00 pm and was lying here for almost 10 hours with no one there to aid him. Police also say that the gun was indeed found…but there's no evidence on who this blood thirty killer could do such a thing. The boy seemed around 15 years old and white hair…his ID is identified by only by the name Bakura-"  
  
It was then Ryou dropped his mouth in shock.   
  
"-the boy is now being treated to the hospital, and his further condition is unknown."  
  
Ryou turned the TV off slowly…..suddenly dashed quickly up and dialed Yugi's number. It picked up…and a tired voice spoke out.  
  
" Motou's Residence…how may I help you?" replied Yugi.  
  
" Yugi! Come with me the hospital, Bakura's hurt!" panicked Ryou.  
  
" Alright Ryou, clam down…you get the hospital as quick as possible and I'll call the others to come too!" exclaimed Yugi.  
  
No later as they hung up, Ryou quickly signaled for a taxi and told the driver to hurry. A few moments later…Ryou spotted Yugi and his friends outside the hospital. They all quickly rushed in, and finally bursted into the waiting room.  
  
" May I help you?" replied a nurse.  
  
" Is a person named Bakura here?" replied Ryou.  
  
" Yes…..if you want to see him, visiting hours are open, his room is just around the main hallway." replied the nurse.  
  
Everybody quietly walked through the halls…as they finally reached the room. Ryou was the first to enter. As everyone came in…Ryou couldn't help but feel tears start running from his eyes.  
  
Bakura was bleeding through the bandages that was wrapped around his upper chest. Bakura opened his eyes weakly and stared at Ryou. Ryou couldn't help but feel guilt as the pained sad brown eyes bore holes into him.  
  
" Why did you all come here?" whispered Bakura sadly.  
  
" We all wanted to see you." replied Ryou…as tears continued to flood down his face.  
  
" You're crying…for me?" questioned Bakura.  
  
" Of course I'm crying for you……you're not just my dark half…you're a part of me!" replied Ryou….gently sitting by Bakura.  
  
And for the first time in Ryou's life…he saw Bakura…it was a pleasant smile…one that was truly meant to be seen more.   
  
" Ryou?" asked Bakura…as his mind was slowly weakening.  
  
" Yeah?" replied Ryou.  
  
" I made one wish yesterday….because it was a special day for me, I don't think you remembered but…I made a wish you'd be happy without me, and all I really want to say left is……I'm sorry." smiled a pained Bakura, it was a sad smile on his face, as Bakura started to cry.  
  
And with that….the chocolate brown eyes closed as the tears stopped, and Ryou knew that he was never going to open them again.  
  
Tears flooded Ryou's eyes as Yugi and his friends also felt a pain pierce them.   
  
" No Bakura…you forgot….I made a wish too….." replied Ryou.  
  
The sun rose high in the sky as Ryou felt the warn sunshine touch his face.  
  
" I wished that you'd live a life with us…..your friends."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Urg! I'm sorry…this story really sucks. I really don't see why I even wrote it….well it's a ONE-SHOT…but maybe if people really like it…I'll continue to a chapter two, but I really doubt people will even bother to read it. Arg! Why do I write such stupid stories? Gomen, Gomen...just in a cranky mood. Please R &R. 


End file.
